Bow Down to Our Goddess
by Sesshy-sama
Summary: Summary inside but no thing if you do not like harems or Kikyo and Sango bashing do not enter. I do not own Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

Truth

Okay now I really wanted to write this and let off some steam so I thought of this.

Now for this story Inu-papa comes back from the dead. Sesshomaru meets with his mother but she is you know bitch of all bitches and wants ,she is learning that her mother was really the goddess of all demons making her every single one you could think there will be. Also a couple of surprises but I won't tell.

Rated M

K/I/I/S/S/M/K(This may shorten or grow)

Sango and Kikyo bashing so if you are a Kikyo or Sango fan leave this or you may want to flame me and disagree on some other things.

"Spoken to"

**"THOUGHTS"**

_dream_

'Animal' (beast mind or in form of one)

* * *

><p>~dream~<p>

_Running down the hill to the village a girl no older than three turned to see a monster chasing after her._

_She ran harder as it almost nicked her on her shoulder._

_"Ahh,leave me alone I didn't do anything please stop",she screamed coming into the village and stopped._

_Turning around she saw the monster had stopped at the edge but something else had happened._

_A tall and very handsome man was holding the monster by his neck._

_She looked in awe as the man crushed the monsters neck with little to no strength in his fingers._

_She ran up to the man and looked at him more fully but saw nothing._

_"Go Kagome wake up you are dreaming come wake up",said the man._

_~End dream~_

Waking up from the dream the girl who was only sixteen looked around the room where she resided in.

As she looked everything looked normal except for the red clothed figure in the corner of the room that was designed in all pink.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here,mom said I had to stay today for my birthday",she asked.

"Feh,your mom wanted me to call ya down for breakfast wench",Inuyasha said looking at her.

"Oh,well go down I'll follow you",she said getting up from her bed and walking towards the door to the hallway.

"Fine but you better come down Kagome",he said as he walked out the door.

"Sure will Inuyasha just let me get some day clothes on".

~Going down stairs~

Going down the stairs Kagome drifted back to her dream but couldn't seem to remember.

"Hey,Kagome come on mom wants to talk to you and Inuyasha",Sota said as he played his game from the living area.

Walking to the kitchen she saw her mother and Inuyasha sitting and drinking tea.

"Ah,Kagome come here Inuyasha is getting anxious",her mother said waving her hand as she called her over.

Sitting down she took the tea her mother offered her and waited.

"Now Kagome you do know that what I tell you was supposed to be kept a secret from everyone but you are something special",she started.

"When I was just married to your father I was sweeping at the well when I heard a cry for help. I went closer to the well and looked down to see a beautiful woman who was heavily pregnant and holding her stomach as if she were in pain".

"I was so panicked by this that I rushed to my husband and got him to lift her and after she was up I gave a sigh till she said that her water broke. I had gotten her prepped for the birth and soon after maybe four hours a child was born and that child was you,Kagome".

"And yes that means I and your father are really not the birth parents of you Kagome. Now don't speak yet I am getting to the part that Inuyasha needs to know",she said see Kagome ready to speak.

"Okay so after you were born she told me that you were needed when you turned seventeen".

"Once she said that she whispered in my ear careful not to have anyone listen in and said that you were to take her throne as the goddess of demons".

She stopped after that and looked at Kagome who looked shocked as well as Inuyasha.

~In the world down under~

Sighing a man that looked no older than a nineteen year old looked through the portal.

"Inuyasha,Kagome just wait you will have more than just this in your life".

Looking toward another portal he stared at a figure that looked similar to him walking to the a castle also known as his first mate Mitsumi's castle.

"Sesshomaru you have grown so much but now the prophecy has come and your mother will not be of your help".

"Looking in the portals again I see Toga",said a female voice.

"Yes Momoi but I know that after your daughter goes through the well many hearts will break",Toga replied to Momoi with a sigh.

Momoi was a spirit ball that held the once living goddess of the mate who was the god of the foxes and both lived happily in the heavens while others sulked.

This was mainly Izayoi who was not happy with the prophecy since it meant leaving her and not loving her.

"You are right but right now you need to go to the land of the living and seek out what the prophecy has stated",Momoi stated gathering part of her energy and blasted it at Toga.

* * *

><p>Okay so here is how it starts now on with the next and so on.<p>

Also I want to tell you that you should review on some of my stories cause one doesn't have any since reviewing helps with my writing.

Well Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Truth

Okay now I really wanted to write this and let off some steam so I thought of this.

Now for this story Inu-papa comes back from the dead. Sesshomaru meets with his mother but she is you know bitch of all bitches and wants ,she is learning that her mother was really the goddess of all demons making her every single one you could think there will be. Also a couple of surprises but I won't tell.

Rated M

K/I/I/S/S/M/K(This may shorten or grow)

Sango and Kikyo bashing so if you are a Kikyo or Sango fan leave this or you may want to flame me and disagree on some other things.

"Spoken to"

**"THOUGHTS"**

_dream_

'Animal' (beast mind or in form of one)

* * *

><p>This was mainly Izayoi who was not happy with the prophecy since it meant leaving her and not loving her.<p>

"You are right but right now you need to go to the land of the living and seek out what the prophecy has stated",Momoi stated gathering part of her energy and blasted it at Toga.

* * *

><p>~With Kagome and Inuyasha~<p>

She was so shocked mainly because her mother wasn't her mother and her once father was not her father.

"Inuyasha do you know when the prophecy was to be foretold",Kagome asked still in shock as her voice was more dull and straight.

"Nah,I may be older then anyone but I never heard of this prophecy that is to be told,not even when".

"Oh,well let me get ready to go",she said as Inuyasha nodded and hopped out of the window as they had went into her room after awhile.

She sighed as she walked over to her mirror as if a robot had taken her body.

"Will my life ever get better",she said to nobody in the vicinity.

"Yes dear it will but you should pack and it will soon be over",said a female voice from out of no where.

"W-who's there".

"No one but a voice dear,I am to be what you call a conscience".

"Holy shit up a wall what are you doing in my head,am I crazy",Kagome asked herself.

"No, now watch your mouth and no you are not crazy well maybe a little",the voice said sounding like it was laughing.

"Ohh,if I could get in my head I would just squeeze you blue to purple".

"Ha and with what",it mocked.

Kagome stopped and groaned slapping herself.

"Now stop or I may just kick my own ass,damn I'm sounding like Inuyasha now".

"Yes well did you think about that voice in your head leaving you alone would not stop to listen".

"Oh and you shut the hell up".

~In a very tall building~

"Sir you called",said high almost ear breaking voice.

"Yes Cindy would you come over here",said a male voice from across a rather large desk.

"Of course sir",she said trying to look seductive as she walked over.

"Would you call my sons and their friends up I need to talk to them".

"Yes sir do you need anything else".

"Oh yes I want to remind you that seduction does not work on me and if you do it again you are fired".

"Y-yes sir I will be back with the boys",she said embarrassed for getting caught.

After a while two males came in looking mostly similar but not much as for they had different features and were of different heights.

Next came in three other men who seemed to have many different features.

"All of you sit down so I can talk to you",the male voice said again.

They sat down in front of the desk and waited for the man to talk.

"Now as you know the prophecy will be starting as we begin to wait for our mate to come to us".

The men nodded as the other continued.

"As we are waiting I want you to go back to the well and watch yourselves so no one mess this up or we will never have her back",he said with authority.

"Father would you be kind enough to tell us how when we have work to do",said one of the men.

"Hmm,well my son you do know I am the owner of Tashio Tech so why not give you men a few months off",he said,"Now Sesshomaru you will get your old garments and when the past you is gone for some amount of time,double in that goes for the rest of you".

"Feh,I don't have to do as you say old man your lucky I even stuck around this place without following her back"said the shorter of the sons as well as youngest.

"Hey,fleabag you do know we have you here because of those special words and my magic hands".

"Koga please quit I didn't need to know what you do to Inubaka",said the smallest out of the group.

"Now Shippo you know what everyone does or else My Lady would not have taught you",said a humble voice.

"Will you all shut it now Sesshomaru you know the plan Inuyasha,Koga,Shippo,Miroku stop with the sex talk now go".

There were an arranged amount of voices of "Yes Father",Feh,and yes Toga".

The man now known as Toga sat back in his chair and sighed looking at a picture frame of a girl no older then twenty looking straight back at him.

"Toga you know she will come back",said a female voice.

"Yes I know but it has been so long and my love for her is growing stronger each day while Sesshomaru's mother still tries to get in my life",Toga said looking at the glowing sphere next to him.

"It will be fine just remember I now that Kagome is coming back to all of you so no sighing,it's bad enough she does it but no way you are",the voice said in a motherly tone.

"Yes Goddess",he said mockingly.

"OHHHH,TOGA SHUT THAT FUCKIN' MOUTH RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL GET SOME SPIRIT UP YOUR ASS YOU HEAR ME,I AM NOT THE GODDESS ANY MORE AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT NAME",she said in a scream as she was blocked out from the mind that Toga learned to live in during his time as a father and mate.

* * *

><p>Okay now done for now.<p>

Ja ne


End file.
